Bubbly
by imaginexanything
Summary: [SONGFIC] [COMPLETE] 'It starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose. Wherever it goes, I always know. That you make me smile, please stay for a while, just take your time, wherever you go.' This song described my exact feelings for Oliver. [MOLIVER]
1. one

Bubbly

_It starts in my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go._

That song described my exact feelings for Oliver. I wanted to tell him so bad. But. Of course. He has a_ girlfriend. _Becca Weller. God, that girl is annoying. She's actually not, I'm just saying because she has Oliver! I so wish I was her.

So now the only thing I can do is listen to this song by Colbie Calliet repeatedly. Wishing I could have him.

_Wherever_

_Wherever_

_Wherever you go..._

Bubbly ended. I clicked repeat on my iPod and listened again.

The song itself kind of made me feel lonely. Whenever I lisented to it, I thought of Oliver. Which made me more depressed.

I heard a distant ringing sound in my room. Silence, except for the song. I heard a distant, 'Miley! Phone!' and took my ear buds off. I stood up and opened my door. Jackson was standing outside of it, holding the phone. "It's Oliver," he said. Jackson handed me the phone and walked away.

My heart leapt. Oliver! I cleared my throat, and put the phone up my ear, which was ringing from all the music. "Hello?" I said in a calm, cool voice.

"M-Miley?" Oliver replied. His voice cracked and it sounded if he had been crying.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay, Oliver?"

"N-No. I-I b-broke up with B-Becca," Oliver sniffed.

YES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHOOHOO! "Oh, I'm really sorry Oliver," I said, trying to voice fake pity.

"It's okay," he said, not stuttering any longer.

"Sure?"

"Yeah..."

"Um, Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"I really don't know if you can handle this right now, but can I sing you something?"

"Uh... sure? Kind of random, but okay."

I took a deep breath and let all my feelings flow out from my mouth.

_"I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feeling like a child now_

_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes _

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go."_

I stopped singing.

I could hear Oliver clapping. "That was really good, Miles," Oliver praised. "Excellent vocal chords."

"Umm, thanks. Uh, Oliver... don't you think thatthe song could mean something... er.. different?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like... maybe I feel that way... about..."

"Jake?"

"No."

"Rico?"

"What the crap? No!"

"What about..."

"Oliver, it's you! It's you!"

"M-Me?" he was stuttering again, greatt.

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

"Miles... I'm really sorry, but.. I just don't feel that way for you. Don't get me wrong I care about you so much, but just in the way of a brother or sister. I'm really sorry. And I'll make sure this doesn't ruin our friendship that I know you think it will."

"O-Okay..." I said. "Sorry about this whole thing."

"It's okay," Oliver said, smiling through the phone.

Oliver POV

She likes me! She actually likes me! Too bad I just told her I didn't feel the same. A total lie.

**A/N; DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNNNNN! What will happen?? I may make this a two or a three shot, so I'll keep the status on 'In-Progress'. If you guys want it, I'll make it! R&R!**

**-Imagine**


	2. two

Bubbly

_Last time..._

_Oliver POV_

_She likes me! She actually likes me! Too bad I just told her I didn't feel the same. A total lie._

On to chapter two!

Oliver's POV

"Well, I'm gonna go now Oliver, bye.." Miley said into the phone to me.

"Miley, wait!" I started, but she had already hung up. I threw the phone onto my bed and put my face in my hands.

"God, why am I such an idiot??" I said aloud. I walked over and punched the wall.

"Oliver! What are you doing up there!" my mom called up the stairs, using her "man-voice".

I shuddered. "Nothing, mom, I just tripped," I yelled back.

"You better not have a girl up there!"

I scoffed. Like I'd ever get a girl up here. Well, Miley _does_ like me, but I obviously ruined that. Ugh, nothing ever goes my way. I'm just so stupid. And I always act before thinking. God! I almost punched the wall again, but didn't, knowing I'd have to deal with my mom's "man-voice" again.

And of course I'm too much of a wimp to call Miley and tell her what I said wasn't true.

But I dedcided to call Lilly instead. I dialed the number that I knew by heart and waited. One ring... two rings... three rings... fou- "Hello?"

"Hey Lilly," I said, as cheerful as I could manage.

"Hey Trolley, what's up?" Trolley had been Lilly's nickname for me since the whole Becca incident. Asking her out, I mean, not breaking up with her.'

"Umm, I kinda need advice on something."

Lilly turned serious. "Oliver, you always know you can come to me for advice, anytime."

"Uhh, that's kinda what I'm doing," I said.

"Oh, right. Umm, so what do you need advice on?"

"Well," I started. "This girl, she told me that she liked me. And I like her so much, but I told her I didn't like her."

"I'm so resisting calling you a doughnut right now," Lilly murmured.

"I don't care, you can. I am a doughnut."

"Wait, who was the girl?"

"Umm. I dunno if she told you or not..."

"Oh," Lilly started. "Was it... Miley?"

I was silent.

"I thought so," Lilly said quietly.

There was a nervous silence.

"Well," I said, breaking it. "What do you think I should do?"

"It's pretty obvious."

"Well. I'm a doughnut and I don't know."

"Oh my God! Just call her back and tell her!"

"But-" I started.

"No buts!" she yelled. "Just do it! Now!" and with that Lilly hung up on me.

Some advice giver she was. But I decided to take it anyway.

I picked up my cell and called Miley's cell. No answer. Great.

I tried her house. Mr. Stewart answered. "Hello?" he answered, in the classic country accent.

"Hi Mr. Stewart... is Miley there? It's Oliver," I said, voice slightly quivering.

"Hey Oliver. Uh, Miley's not here. I think she said she was gonna take a walk on the beach. She seemed pretty depressed. I didn't ask about it though," he rambled.

"Okay, thanks. I'm gonna go now, bye," I said, and hung up. The beach was where I had to go.

I ran out my door and headed to the beach to win the heart of a stunning girl, who I just happened to be in love with.


	3. three

Bubbly

_Last time..._

_I ran out my door and headed to the beach to win the heart of a stunning girl, who I just happened to be in love with._

Chapter Three

Oliver POV

I ran out of my house with barefeet. Steeping on the hot concrete, I soon regretted it. I soon came across sand though, and my feet felt seemingly comfortable.

I walked quickly until I reached Rico's. Jackson was on duty. "Jackson, have you seen Miley?"

"Yeah, she had an additude and said she was going to the beach," he said.

"Okay, thanks man," I said, and ran towards the ocean. I ran straight forward and finally looked around. About a half a mile away, I could see a brown head of hair in the distance.

I started to run swiftly. I was tired, but who cares? Wouldn't you run to the ends of the earth for the one you loved? I thought so.

I could see Miley more clearly now. It was obvious that she had been crying. Even from here, I could see her blue orbs glistening with tears.

I was sideways to her. She apparently couldn't see me out of her peripheral vision. She probably wouldn't want to see me anyway.

There was a faint sound coming from her mouth. It sounded familiar to the song she sang to me over the phone. It was.

_What am I gonna say?_

_When you make me feel this way._

_I just._

_Mhmm._

_It starts in my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_I've been asleep for while now_

_You tucked me in just like a child now_

_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_It starts in my soul_

_Makes me lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose_

_The feeling shows_

_That you make me smile_

_Baby, just take your time now_

_Holding me tight._

The last words she sang were in a whisper. There was silence for a while. I really thought she couldn't see or hear me.

At the moment when I was getting ready to go and talk to her, I heard her whisper something. "I've been expecting you, Oliver." She then turned to face me. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and regret.

"Really?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'd expect you'd feel sorry for me and come and find me and work it out," she said, rambling.

"Miley, you have got it all wrong, babe."

She stifled a chuckle. "Babe?"

I nodded.

"Wait, what do you mean I've got it all wrong?" She said with confusion on her face. God, she looked so cute when she was confused.

"Yeah, you do have it wrong."

She stood there and tapped her toes, apparently waiting for an explanation.

"Well, you see. I lied."

"What do you mean, you lied?"

"I lied when I told you I didn't care for you in... 'that way'." I put air quotes around 'that way'.

"So... you mean you do care for me in 'that way'?"

With somewhat of a courageous boost, I nodded. I heard a gasp escape from her lips.

We stood there in an awkward silence, staring at each other. Miley then suddenly took a few steps toward me so that our noses were almost touching. She leaned over and started to whisper into my ear. "Once again it seems like I'm going to have to make the first move," she whispered seductively.

She grabbed my face softly and brought it to hers, making our lips come together.

Miley POV

I just kissed Oliver. Wow. I'm in shock. But it feels great. Better than I thought it would feel. Wow. That's all I can say.

We pulled away from the kiss. "Wow," I said. I'm such an idiot.

"I agree," Oliver said. Hmm, maybe I'm not an idiot.

"Oliver," I began. "Why did you lie to me in the first place?" 

"Well. I think it was because I was shocked at the fact that you actually _did_ feel the same way as me. And I think I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind."

"I've said it a million times and I'll say it again. DOUGHNUT!" she said, giggling.

"So you forgive me?" Oliver asked.

I looked at him with fake shock and said, "NO!" sarcastically.

"I never understand sarcasm," he said.

"Well, do you understand this?" I asked, and kissed him full on the lips.

"Loud and clear," he replied. We both grinned.

We then started running around like fools, throwing sand and splashing water.

All through this fun and hilarious time I was singing in my head. The song that started all of this. "Gimme More" by Britney Spears. I'm kidding.

I stopped thinking and chased Oliver until we both collapsed into the sand. I got tingles all over and I crinkled my nose. Ironic.

_Wherever_

_Wherever_

_Wherever you go._

**A/N; IT'S OVER:o I really did enjoy writing this last chapter. Fluffness! Sorry for the abruptish ending. I'm sorry, but I had to include the Gimme More thing. xD Thanks to the reviewers! (: Bubbly is also my favorite song. Yay! xD Okay, I'll shut up now. ily all byee!**

**-Imagine**


End file.
